The objective of this project has been to develop and apply a sensitive and specific gas chromatographic / mass spectrometric assay for eicosanoids in human cerebrospinal fluid (CSF) to alcohol patients and appropriate controls. This study was initiated because numerous literature reports suggested that a relationship exists between the central nervous system effects of ethanol and the central production of prostaglandins. In both human and animal studies, administration of prostaglandin synthesis inhibitors prior to administration of ethanol has been shown to attenuate central nervous system effects of ethanol. Prostaglandin concentrations in lumbar CSF of healthy humans and abstinent the alcoholics, and in cisternal CSF of Rhesus monkeys are below 5 pg/mL CSF for the five prostaglandins measured (PGE2, PGEl, PGF2a, PGFla, 6-keto-PGFla). literature reports of much higher levels of prostaglandins in healthy humans, e.g., tens to hundreds of pg/mL, are due to methodological shortcomings.